


You know Heeho?

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira muses about a Jack Frost he hasn't seen in forever, Naoki swears he knows the name.





	You know Heeho?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this lmao.

“You know, I wonder what happened to Hee ho-kun.” Akira had thought the mindless comment would be harmless enough. “Last I remember, Nobu let him go because he was too much of a wimp to fuse him away…”

“Heeho…” Naoki blinked a few times, processing what had just been said… Only to continue to stick to the name. “You know Heeho?”

“Huh?” Akira frowned. “You know a Jack Frost called Hee ho, too?” 

“Yeah! Well, he’s a Black Frost now, but the name’s the same.” Naoki shrugged, leaning against Akira. “I never thought you would know him too.”

“Calm down, there’s no reason to think it’s the same Hee ho-kun.” Akira rolled his eyes, pushing Naoki away. “Maybe Heeho is a common name for Jack Frosts…? Just like humans have common names.”

“I…” Naoki blinked a few times. “That’s a good point. I never thought about that…”

“Exactly.” Akira nodded. “...So, I doubt it’s the same Hee ho-kun. The shit you went through wasn’t anywhere near here, anyway.”

“That’s a good point.” Naoki hummed, rubbing his chin. “Maybe it really is just a common name. Maybe I should ask Heeho about it next time I see him…”

“You don’t sound so excited about that.” Akira tilted his head to the side. “Not a fan of your Hee ho?”

“...Nah, not really.” Naoki sighed. “Nothing against the guy, I guess, but… He can be pretty damn overbearing. Forced his way into my group at one point, overbearing.”

“...Yeah, according to Nobu, Hee ho-kun gave him a choice… And he was a pretty nice little guy.” Akira nodded. “Definitely different Jack Frosts.”

“Sounds to me like you weren’t as convinced as you tried to make yourself sound before.”

“I didn’t want you thinking we knew the same Jack Frost and getting excited because of that or something.” Akira frowned, crossing his arms.

Naoki snickered. “You’re still wondering if they’re the same Jack Frost, aren’t you?”

“Not at all!” Akira looked away.

“Absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure that I’m not still wondering that!” Akira stood up, making it clear to Naoki that he actually  _ was  _ still wondering. “That’s enough about some stupid Jack Frost, anyway! I was just talking aloud.”

“Come on, no need to get so upset about it…” Naoki stood up himself, still grinning. “It’s cute if you’re not sure, anyway.”

“I am sure and it’s not cute!”

“Yeah, sure.”


End file.
